


And all I can taste is this moment

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 15 codas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Domestic, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, always remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Short little thing before the finale in I don't know how many hours (time zones and all that), the calm before the storm, we can say
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Season 15 codas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520546
Kudos: 12





	And all I can taste is this moment

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing before the finale in I don't know how many hours (time zones and all that), the calm before the storm, we can say

Castiel has seen Dean sleep many times, but never this close, and in the soft glow of the bunker's lights he's beautiful. It's been three days since Jack brought him back, human, from the Empty with their new God powers, three days since Dean called him an idiot and told him he loved him too. Three days of sharing a bed with Dean.

Castiel reaches out, traces the freckles on Dean's nose with a feather-light touch, making him crinkle his nose in his sleep.

Dean stirs, opens his eyes, he smiles softly, «Is this a dream?» he asks.

«Do you want it to be?» 

Dean hides his face in Castiel's neck, tightens the arm he has around him, «No, I very much like the real thing, actually»

Castiel chuckles, running one hand through Dean's hair as he continues, «I've dreamed to wake up next to you for so many years, you have no fucking idea»

Castiel buries his nose in Dean's hair, «I wished to be with you like this for just as long»

Dean looks up, staring at Castiel with such devotion to put to shame even the most pious of priests. «We're so stupid, aren't we?»

«Sam would agree»

Dean laughs and kisses him then, and Castiel thinks, for the hundredth time, that he will never tire of this, of Dean's lips on his, to be able to kiss him whenever he feels like it. When they part, Dean says, «Morning sunshine, how long have you been up?»

Castiel checks the clock on the nightstand, «About an hour»

Dean flops back on the bed, «Cas, the beauty of a day off is that you can sleep in»

«It's been two days»

«Week off then, even better, we deserve it»

«And what would we do in our week off?» Castiel challenges with a raised eyebrow.

Dean smirks, «Well, I can bring you breakfast in bed for instance, now that you're human and all» he says, straddling Castiel's hips, «then we can do other things on the bed, give this mattress new memories» he leans down, kissing at his pulse point, and Castiel sighs, his hands coming up to hold Dean's thighs, fingers disappearing under his boxers.

«Before you get carried away, cowboy, you know what day is it?»

«I don't know, Thursday?» Dean answers, not looking up.

Castiel gasps as Dean sucks on his skin, fingers digging in the meat of Dean's thigh. He says, «Claire and Kaia will come over today»

Dean stops his ministrations to lean his forehead on Castiel's shoulder, «Cas, for the love of whatever, don't talk to me about the kids when I'm trying to have sex» 

«We can have sex in the shower» Castiel shrugs, «save time»

He can feel Dean's smile on his skin when he says, «Where have you been all my life?»

«Literally right there, for a decade, waiting for you to get through your thick skull that I-»

Dean interrupts him with a kiss, «Yeah yeah, you've loved me for years and I was too chickenshit to admit to myself that I felt something more than friendship towards you, can we go now?»

Castiel kisses Dean one last time before taking his hand and dragging him to the shower room.


End file.
